


untitled right now

by caattnip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caattnip/pseuds/caattnip





	untitled right now

_Don't be such a puss. She's your sister. She has to say yes._

Hands on the side of the sink, Deanna took a deep breath in and sighed while staring into the mirror. She shouldn't be this nervous. It's her goddamned sister. So what if they hadn't spoken in over two years? She'd never asked Sammy for anything. Ever. Deanna stood up straight and checked her appearance. Her green eyes were rimmed with last night's makeup, which made her look even more tired, so she rubbed at it until it was..mostly gone. The hair is new though: lopped off ten inches last week and now the blonde, wavy strands lay just past her shoulders. With a shake of her head and a huff of resolve, she tucked her hair behind her ears (can’t even put it into a fucking ponytail now), pulled on her boots, and grabbed the car keys off the bedside table.

The purr of the Impala's engine was sweet in Deanna's ears, and it distracted her from the task at hand. Being alone in the car was eerie, and she reveled in it while cruising the quiet streets around Stanford. She missed her sister, that was a given. And she felt awful about just barging in on her life like this, but Sammy would understand, right? She knows that Deanna wouldn't do something like this unless it was an emergency...right? The drive was over too quickly, and soon Deanna was parked in front of a nice apartment. She turned the car off and started fidgeting with the keys, seriously debating on burning rubber to the nearest bar and leaving Sam to her great new life.  
Instead, she checked her reflection in the rear-view mirror again and walked up the front lawn. She’d actually thought about breaking in at 3am and surprising her sister, but ultimately decided against it because Sam probably wouldn’t have found it as comical as she did. If being a woman in this line of work taught her anything, it was that sometimes you’ve gotta be a little manipulative to get what you want. And Deanna was an expert in getting what she wanted. Kind of. As she neared the door, she plastered on her most charming smile and knocked loudly. The door swung open and she was met by her Amazonian sister; who promptly attempted to slam the door in her face.

Deanna shoved her foot in the door before it can close all the way and chirped, “Hiya, Sammy!” which earned her a sharp glare and she couldn’t help but laugh.  
“It’s Sam. What the hell are you doing here, Deanna?” Sam hissed through the crack in the door.  
“Jeeze, man, California has made you rude. Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” Deanna countered with a signature smirk, and when all she receives is another glare, she continued, “Okay, alright, we gotta talk. It’s dad, he’s-“

At that moment, another voice rose from inside the apartment. “Samantha? Is there someone at the door?”  
Deanna looks at Sam and mouths ‘ _Samantha?_ ’ and tries to stifle another laugh. If Sam hadn’t looked exasperated before, she definitely did now; especially when Deanna tip-toed and tried to look around the door to see who this, uh, boyfriend is. Sam finally relented and opened the door. The first thing Deanna noticed was that her sister had cut her hair. It was short before, but now it was right above her ears. It suited her, but man, if dad were here he would’ve been pissed.. Deanna caught her train of thought and returned to the present.  
“Uh, I like your new hair, sis.” Deanna said hesitantly as she stepped into the living room. Sam just sighed and pushed her hair out of her face as a tall, very tall man entered the room from the kitchen. Yeesh, he had to have been like, 6’4” to be taller than her sister. He had shaggy blond hair and, hell, was pretty damn good looking for being so apple-pie, normal Joe-Shmoe.

Sam must’ve sensed that he’d entered the room because she pivoted and proceeded with the introductions,  
“Jesse. Hey, Deanna, this is my boyfriend Jesse.”  
Jesse’s eyes lit up. “Wait, your sister Deanna?”  
When Sam nodded, he crossed the room in a few quick strides and grabbed Deanna in a giant bear hug. Which really fucking threw her off, cause, who does that? He let her go and she stumbled back, brows furrowed.  
“It’s really great to finally meet you, Deanna. I know you and Samantha aren’t exactly close, but all I’ve heard are good things!” Jesse rambles.

Deanna raised her eyebrows at her sister, and man, if looks could kill, she and Jesse would both be six feet under by now. Even though this is totally what Deanna had expected to find, it was still jarring. The nice boyfriend, quaint apartment..Sam really did it. She was out. And Deanna was about to stomp in and take it all away from her. It was almost enough to make her turn around, walk out and never look back, but she’d come here for a reason. If she didn’t take care of it now, she’d be on her own again and that was definitely not gonna happen.  
Deanna noticed that Jesse’s smile had faded. She knew he’d been lying about the whole ‘heard so much about you’ shpiel, and it was actually kinda nice, so she smiled wide at the man and made her voice as syrupy sweet as possible, “Jesse, I am so glad to meet you, too! And, man, I really hate to do this, but may I borrow your girlfriend for a minute? It’s just some private family drama we have to discuss, and then I’ll be out of your hair!”  
Sam rolled her eyes at Deanna and walked over to Jesse. Still stone faced, she slipped an arm around his waist and declared, “No. Dee, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of him, too.”  
“Okay, then. Dad hasn't been home in a few days,” Dee said, matter-of-factly.  
Sam scoffs a little, “So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back sooner or later.”  
Jesse’s looking at them like they’re both a little crazy, and that mixed with Sam’s reaction cut Deanna's fuses short. “Sam, Dad’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days.” Dee really didn't want to have an audience for this, and she let her genuine worry show on her face for a split second just to prove to Sammy that she wasn’t lying. Her words sank in and her sister’s composure faltered.  
“Jesse, can you excuse us for a moment?”


End file.
